


. edmund pevensie .

by nutellamuffin



Series: . colours . [6]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Colour Association, Colours, Poetry, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/pseuds/nutellamuffin
Series: . colours . [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981756
Kudos: 9





	. edmund pevensie .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MostlyFandomTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/gifts).



edmund is the forest green 

of unsure nights 

and the sandy yellow 

of the mornings after them. 

he is bright cyan 

and the green-black 

of mended trust. 

he is the silver 

of pearls 

and also the silver 

of the past 

and he is the gold 

of the future. 

he is the gentle green 

of leaves in laurels 

and he is the crystal blue 

of hope. 

he is the icy blue 

of mistakes 

and the blinding white 

of fixing them.


End file.
